


Тот, кто берёт не спрашивая

by yisandra



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Mirror Universe, Twincest, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6538165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Глава Синей драконьей армии, прозванный Тёмным Воителем, повинуется только Такхизис. Он могущественен, жесток и готов на всё ради власти. В мире есть лишь один небезразличный ему человек — его брат-близнец, маг, носящий белые одежды. К сожалению, этот маг совершенно не ценит любовь к себе, и вообще ужасающе зарвался</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тот, кто берёт не спрашивая

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан только на основе базовой трилогии «Саги о Копье»

1.

— Покажи ещё что-нибудь, ну пожалуйста! — Тика пылко прижимала руки к лишь недавно оформившейся груди, со жгучим интересом глядя на юношу, разделённого с ней только рамой распахнутого окна. — Пожалуйста-пожалуйста, у тебя так здорово получается, ну Рейстлин!

Юноша с сомнением покосился на письменный стол с разложенными на нём книгами, потом на девочку за окном. 

На подоконнике между ними был просыпан какой-то порошок, лежали мелкие предметы — ингредиенты удавшегося «фокуса».

— Тебе не пора ли домой, Тика? Отик будет искать тебя и не обрадуется, если найдёт здесь.

Девочка фыркнула. Тёплый весенний ветер играл её рыжими кудрями.

— Он отлично знает, что Карамона тут нет, Карамон, небось, у него же сидит и пьёт себе! Ну ладно тебе, никто даже не заметит! Или хочешь, давай сходим погулять? Ты всё время сидишь в доме, а погода смотри какая хорошая!

— Тика, — Рейстлин решительно смёл с подоконника в ладонь компрометирующие следы «фокусов». — Я серьёзно...

Договорить он не успел — из-за мощного ствола валина показался человек.

— Серьёзно, малыш, можешь никуда не ходить. Прогулки — совершенно лишнее. Если эта крошка задерёт своё платьице повыше, вы и через окно вполне справитесь, — насмешливо произнёс он, подходя. — Не волнуйся, твой братец только одобрит. Он страшно переживает, что ты до сих пор не мужчина.

Тика, вспыхнув, поспешила прочь. В другой ситуации она нашла бы, что сказать, а то и вовсе не ограничилась словами, но этого человека девочка опасалась и предпочитала не оказываться с ним рядом.

Собственно, человеком в полном смысле слова он не являлся. Звали его Танис, и был он полуэльфом — плодом насилия над знатной дамой из Квалинести. В Утехе говорили, Таниса вырастили в семье эльфийского правителя, но он, видать, удался в отца, и, едва вступив в возраст молодости, не то соблазнил, не то изнасиловал дочь Беседующего с Солнцами, после чего бежал, не дожидаясь справедливой кары. Девушка же потом то ли повесилась, то ли отравилась — словом, история тёмная, — и кое-кто болтал, что перед тем она тоже успела произвести на свет ублюдка.

Впрочем, Таниса это мало заботило, он вёл разгульную жизнь перекати-поле, наёмничал и переезжал с места на место, редко где оставляя по себе добрую славу. 

В Утехе он объявился года полтора тому назад и тут же вскружил голову единоутробной сестре Рейстлина и Карамона, Китиаре. Прознав об этом, помнится, скорый на гнев Карамон поклялся пересчитать совратителю сестры рёбра. Как ни странно, учитывая юный возраст Карамона и немалый боевой опыт Таниса, накостыляли они тогда друг другу примерно поровну, после чего разошлись миром и с тех пор частенько вместе пили. Карамон более не препятствовал Китиаре ночевать у Таниса и отправляться с ним на заработки, даже сам присоединялся к ним, если работа не отнимала много времени — на длительное время он Утеху не покидал, не желая оставлять слабого здоровьем Рейстлина одного. Ну, или по крайней мере, такой была произносимая вслух причина.

Танис проводил Тику откровенным взглядом и подошёл к окну. Облокотился на подоконник и ловко всунул руку между рамой и ставней, не дав Рейстлину её захлопнуть. 

Засмеялся:

— Как же ты мне не рад! Неужели боишься? Белый день на дворе — что я могу тебе сделать?

Рейстлин сделал над собой усилие, чтобы не отшатнуться, но скрыть гримасу брезгливости не сумел.

— Мне недосуг с тобой болтать, — сказал он холодно. — И без того есть чем заняться.

— Ну-ну, мы же почти родственники, отчего ж такой неласковый приём? 

— Любовная жизнь моей сестры — её личное дело, — непроизвольно краснея, отрезал юноша. — Если она и спит с тобой, это не делает нас родственниками!

Танис позабавленно ухмыльнулся, открывая ставню шире:

— Торопишься вернуться к книжкам? То-то бледный такой. А ведь эта рыжая девчонка не на шутку млеет от твоих фокусов, да и не одна она. Ты всех, кто к тебе по-хорошему подваливает, отшиваешь? Ждёшь того, кто возьмёт не спрашивая?

— Пошёл вон! — уже не сдерживаясь, повысил голос Рейстлин. Увы, вышло не грозно, как было бы у Карамона, а нервно. Танис снова засмеялся и явно собирался что-то добавить, но его прервали:

— В самом деле, Танис, валил бы ты отсюда. Если я позволяю тебе потрахивать Кит, это не значит, что ты можешь подкатить яйца и к моему братцу. 

— Оставляешь такое право за собой?

— А как же, — Карамон с ласковой и недоброй улыбкой сошёл с межветочного навесного моста и лениво потянулся. — Тебе в лоб прописать? Давно в постельке не валялся, блюя дальше, чем видишь?

Из них двоих Танис был, безусловно, более искусным воином, но Карамон, несмотря на юный возраст, был могуч, как столетний валин, и одного его удара было довольно, чтобы уложить взрослого мужчину — причём, иногда уложить сразу в гроб.

— Развоевался, — Танис, улыбаясь, поднял руки, демонстрируя, что готов пойти на попятную. — Я же так, шучу немного. Не всерьёз.

— Уж надеюсь, — Карамон приблизился. — Проваливай, шутник.  
Рейстлин наконец закрыл ставни. Через минуту Карамон вошёл в комнату как положено — через дверь. Впрочем, в окно он перестал пролезать уже изрядно лет назад.

— Опять весь день сидел, как крот, в темноте, — констатировал он. — Ну что ты за идиот!

— Я занимался, — сухо ответил Рейстлин.

— Оно и видно. Ел?

— Да.

— Врёшь.

Рейстлин мрачно промолчал. На самом деле он просто увлёкся и забыл о еде.

— Давай так, — Карамон хорошо рассчитанным жестом смахнул его книги со стола. Рейстлин машинально дёрнулся подхватить, но вовремя остановил себя. Всё равно бы не получилось. — Либо с этого дня ты начинаешь жрать, как положено, трижды в день — либо я начинаю кормить тебя насильно. Это будет забавно, но тебе не понравится.

Рейстлин передёрнулся. 

Карамон с ранних лет понял преимущества своего крепкого, сильного тела. Тем, кто приходился ему не по нраву, быстро делалось худо, да и подружкам, которых у красивого и грозного парня было более, чем достаточно, порой перепадало. Дураков же, посмевших задеть его брата, он бил жестоко, когда до кровавых соплей, а когда и до смерти.

_(...Одно из первых воспоминаний Рейстлина: он стоит, сгорбившись и прижимая к животу вывихнутую недругом кисть, всхлипывая от боли и растерянности, а раскрасневшийся Карамон пинает воющего на земле обидчика в окровавленное лицо и грудь, тяжело выдыхая: «Не смей!.. Его трогать!.. Гад! Понял?! Понял?! Убью!», и каштановые кудряшки брата весело взлетают в такт ударам. Рейстлин зажмуривается, чтобы не смотреть на это, и чувствует, как Карамон неуклюже обнимает его, больно стискивая плечи, и пыхтит в ухо: «Мой братик! Никому не дам. Сам обижу!»...)_

...Впрочем, руки на брата Карамон, надо отдать ему должное, не поднимал никогда. Мог дёрнуть за волосы или за ухо, вывернуть руку — всё это очень аккуратно, точно рассчитывая непомерную свою силищу — унизить меткой насмешкой или попросту запереть в кладовке, но бить не бил, хотя порой казалось: удерживается с трудом. В уважении, впрочем, он брату отказывал: магию его пренебрежительно именовал не иначе чем «фокусами», хоть использовать не гнушался, советов слушал нечасто, и не задумываясь утверждал своё несомненное физическое превосходство хоть наедине, хоть при свидетелях: запросто мог закинуть упрямящегося Рейстлина на плечо и унести, усадить на место рывком за локоть или заткнуть, зажав рот ладонью. Попытки отстаивать независимость его только забавляли и провоцировали, так что Рейстлину оставалось смириться: он ещё в детстве осознал, что брат едва ли куда-то отпустит его от себя, хоть бы и через сто лет.

Так что сомнений, что Карамон его прижмёт и накормит силком, как котёнка, не желающего жрать лекарство, не было.

— Я буду есть, — сказал Рейстлин наконец.

— Отлично. Пошли обедать тогда.

2.

Маг в белых одеждах шёл по мрачному коридору, как дух воздаяния, и нервное лицо его было исполнено такого леденящего бешенства, что охранники у дверей, переглянувшись, решили вспомнить, что Синий Лорд, вообще-то, говорил, что брата к нему следует пускать беспрепятственно, невзирая на любые сопутствующие обстоятельства. А вот тащившегося за магом драконида сопровождения, явно ничего хорошего от жизни уже не ждущего, остановили. Тот, впрочем, и не рвался.

Через минуту дверь вновь приоткрылась, и в коридор выскользнула стайка полуодетых девиц, торопливо порскнувших прочь. Охранники, не успевшие их ни ущипнуть, ни потискать, горестно вздохнули. 

За дверью гневно завопили. 

— Ну началось, — пробормотал один из охранников.

Драконид привалился к стене и попытался задремать стоя.

***

— Кит? Китиара!

Женщина в форме лейтенанта армии Такхизис обернулась, поспешно придавая своему выразительному лицу уместное выражение неловкости и растерянности. Меньше всего ей хотелось продемонстрировать былому любовнику, что она в ужасе.

— Сколько лет, сколько зим! — Танис подошёл, оглядывая её с весёлым изумлением. — Признаться, не ожидал увидеть тебя здесь, да ещё и в рядах нашей армии! Думал, твои принципы такого не позволят.

— Принципы — не для таких времён, — Китиара дерзко вскинула подбородок. — У меня ребёнок, приходится думать о будущем.

— Вот как! Ребёнок? Мой?

— Это не твоё дело. Ты ведь сбежал, едва узнав!

— Ну не сердись, — Танис приобнял Китиару. — Я уверен был, что ты просто выпьешь... что там женщины пьют в таких случаях, и забудешь об этой истории.

— «Этой истории» скоро пять лет, его зовут Стил Ут-Матар.

— Злишься?

— Скажу честно: сперва я мечтала тебя прирезать, особенно, когда рожала. Но с тех пор многое изменилось.

— Вижу, — Танис откровенно обласкал взглядом её фигуру, улыбнулся. — Ты стала ещё прекраснее. Как будто я бросил едва распустившийся цветок шиповника, а подобрал душистый плод.

— Неужели я когда-то покупалась на такое вот? — однако выражение лица Китиары смягчилось, а во взгляде проявились те неявные знаки симпатии и предпочтения, которые опытный мужчина различает мгновенно.

— Давай отпразднуем наше воссоединение, и ты расскажешь мне, как жила все эти годы, — вкрадчиво предложил Танис.

Кое-какие догадки у него были. Вряд ли наёмница с маленьким ребёнком на буксире и как минимум несколькими годами простоя, связанного с выращиванием этого ребёнка, могла так быстро получить не худшее место в армии. Наверняка ей подсобил братец. Если так — Танис в особенности не против возобновить приятное знакомство с Китиарой, которая и впрямь будто расцвела с их последней встречи.

Танис Полуэльф был всего лишь одним из многих офицеров армии Такхизис, а вот Маджере был как раз одним из очень и очень немногих, с кем следовало считаться. Он мог как поспособствовать собственной карьере Таниса, так и закопать её в землю вместе с самим Танисом.

Китиара заколебалась. При длительном общении Танис наверняка разоблачит её маскарад, да и остальные будут волноваться, когда она не вернётся в срок... но приемлемого предлога для отказа она с ходу придумать не могла.

— Почему бы и нет? — она обольстительно улыбнулась Танису. 

В её голове начал вырисовываться план.

Он не был хорошим или приятным, но, возможно, был единственно возможным.

***

Рейстлин не очень помнил, как покинул свою комнату и тем более, как оказался у дверей Карамона. Не смог бы он ответить даже, спрашивали ли его о чём-то стражи у двери, и что он отвечал им.

Теоретически, Рейстлин жил здесь по доброй воле. Фактически, он отлично понимал, что появление на его двери замка состоится ровно в тот момент, когда он сообщит брату, что хочет уехать. А если не сообщит... прежде всего, ему не дадут даже покинуть крепость. А если и дадут, то поймают в скорейшие сроки, и одним только домашним арестом он тогда точно не отделается.

Тем не менее, Рейстлин считал своим долгом извлекать всю возможную пользу из собственного щекотливого положения. Он продолжал занятия магией и прикладывал немалые усилия, чтобы оказываться в курсе всех или почти всех новостей, о которых докладывали Карамону. Одна такая новость — уже не особенно свежая, но дошедшая до него только сейчас — и была повинна в не слишком характерной для Рейстлина вспышке ярости.

Впрочем, оказавшись в покоях Карамона он слегка охолонул, обнаружив, что брат изволил принимать ванну. Не то, чтобы сам этот факт был столь необычен, что вызывал оторопь, просто в благородном деле омовения от трудов дня Карамону помогали сразу пять прелестных нимф.

Опять же — не то чтобы в самом факте присутствия полуголых, да и вовсе раздетых девиц в этой комнате было что-то необычное. Карамон и вообще-то не испытывал недостатка в женщинах, желающих согреть ему постель — обладая привлекательной внешностью и ещё более привлекательной в глазах многих властью, он не прилагал абсолютно никаких усилий для того, чтобы найти себе приятную компанию: по правде говоря, ему оставалось только выбирать, и обычно он просто хватал ту, что вовремя оказывалась ближе и имела вырез посмелей. Впрочем, никаких постоянных связей Карамон не заводил, да и большинство девушек наутро выползали из его спальни на подгибающихся ногах, не слишком-то стремясь туда вернуться: щедрым на подарки любовником он не был, а вот аппетиты имел незаурядные. Специально подосланные шпионки тоже удалялись несолоно хлебавши: делиться секретами и планами Карамон не спешил, а привязать его к себе, чтобы потом управлять, представлялось затеей достаточно безнадёжной. В тёмном сердце Маджере было место лишь для одного человека, и этого человека он охранял и берёг так, что самого Карамона устранить казалось проще.

Словом, при виде пикантной сцены купания Рейстлин опешил лишь по причине собственной крайней застенчивости. Выглядело это, наверное, забавно, а то и вовсе нелепо — влетев в комнату на волне праведного гнева, он резко остановился и развернулся на каблуках, устремив взгляд в ближайшую стену, и напрягся ожидая неминуемых злоехидных комментариев дорогого братца. 

За спиной что-то плеснуло, зашуршало, шумно и как-то устало вздохнул Карамон.

— Ну... что встали? Раз уж развлекаться тут никто уже не будет — все прочь пошли, и сиськи прикройте. Видите же, братик стесняется. 

Мимо, обдав интригующими ароматами цветов и незнакомых фруктов, пронеслись девицы. Одна или две тихонечко хихикнули. Дверь затворилась повторно.

Рейстлин тем же резким движением развернулся обратно и обвиняюще наставил палец на расслабленно откинувшего голову на бортик ванны Карамона:

— Ты разорил Утеху!

— Отстроят, — равнодушно пожал могучими плечами Карамон. Вода согласно плеснулась. — Когда вся эта возня закончится, получишь её назад. Ну, или то, что от неё останется.

— Это был наш дом!

— Ну, был. Когда-то, — Карамон открыл утомлённые, но отнюдь не сонные глаза. — А теперь твой дом там, куда я тебя привёл. Можешь не тратить свой пыл на вопли, у меня был тяжёлый день. И раз уж мои дамы сбежали, а ты мне даже плечи размять не способен, я, пожалуй, пойду спать. Если пересилишь себя и решишь придушить меня в ночи, сделай милость — не буди. 

И он неторопливо поднялся на ноги, вышагнул из ванны и принялся небрежно вытираться. Как многие красивые, не имеющие физических изъянов люди, Карамон совершенно не стыдился собственной наготы.

Рейстлин, прикусивший язык, чтобы в порыве гнева не ляпнуть что-нибудь, выдав большие познания в нынешней ситуации на фронте, чем ему следовало иметь, бездумно проследил путь воды, стекающей с мокрых локонов Карамона и очерчивающей рельеф мощных грудных мышц и мышц живота — и вновь резко отвернулся.

За спиной прошлёпали босые ноги, и большие очень горячие ладони аккуратно легли на плечи Рейстлина, у самой шеи. Он вздрогнул и повернул голову, насколько мог.

— Хотя, о чём это я? — произнёс Карамон, будто не прерывался. — Знаешь, а задушить человека голыми руками — не так уж просто. Тут нужно умение, да и сила. Ты бы не справился.

— Не волнуйся, если бы я вознамерился покончить с тобой именно таким идиотским способом, я бы позаботился обзавестись подходящим орудием! — прошипел Рейстлин.  
Карамон засмеялся и отпустил его:

— Спокойной ночи, милый братец. Заходи ещё!

***

— Теперь я вижу, что некоторым женщинам роды только на пользу, — промурлыкал Танис, помогая Китиаре снять рубашку. — Ты невероятно похорошела, — он взвесил в ладони её левую грудь с крупным соском — грудь рожавшей и кормившей женщины, но выглядевшую от этого даже более привлекательно.

Китиара хрипловато рассмеялась и потянула его к себе, тихо позвав:

— Танис...

Он охотно откликнулся на этот обещающий многое зов.

Китиара позволила их поцелую превратиться в игривую борьбу языков, и, убедившись, что бывший любовник слишком увлечён, чтобы заметить, что его обнимают лишь одной рукой, бесшумно извлекла из ножен кинжал.

Она ударила точно под лопатку, заглушив крик Таниса собственными губами; любовное объятие превратилось в захват, гасящий последний рывок обречённого тела к спасению. Она держала его так ещё какое-то время, лишь откинув немного голову, чтобы не длить ставший бесполезным поцелуй. Убедившись, что Танис действительно мёртв, она осторожно опустила его на постель и расположила на ней в естественной позе, укрыв одеялом, чтобы не бросалась в глаза неснятая одежда и обувь. Кинжал был форменным. Его Китиара оставила в ране, забрав взамен собственный кинжал Полуэльфа.

Стражник у двери наверняка не удивится, если Танис и его любовница задержатся в постели надолго, так что времени предостаточно. Китиара выглянула в окно, отодвинула ставни и перелезла через подоконник, стараясь не шуметь.

О только что совершённом она изо всех сил не думала. Танис был, конечно, тем ещё мерзавцем и врагом, но он был также её первым мужчиной, и когда-то она его любила... о, как она любила его... но времена нынче такие, что нельзя позволить себе быть слабой и чувствительной.

У Китиары, в конце концов, сын, ему пять. И она хочет, чтобы он вырос и стал не рабом Всебесцветной, а кем-то другим, кем захочет сам.

3.

Когда сияющий самодовольством Карамон пинком распахнул дверь и вошёл в комнату, Рейстлин бросил на него только один короткий взгляд и вновь уткнулся взглядом в страницу. Правда, теперь он только притворялся, что читает. Карамон, прекрасно чувствующий его напряжение, нисколько не смутился холодным приёмом.

— Неужто не рад? Хоть глянь на меня! — весело потребовал он, подходя. — Разве так приветствуют победителей? — и подхватил за рёбра, поднимая перед собой, словно ребёнка или девушку.

Книга упала на пол, Рейстлин машинально схватился за чужие запястья, опасаясь повторить судьбу книги.

На довольной физиономии брата алел свежий порез — неглубокий, но, должно быть, довольно болезненный при такой активной мимике.

— Дни напролёт сидишь, уткнувшись в книжку, при виде моих девок только что полы своих белых тряпочек не подбираешь — скучно живёшь, братик, — с опасной ласковостью произнёс Карамон, не торопясь выпускать Рейстлина из рук. — Нехорошо это. Нам уже двадцать, а ты всё носишься со своей непорочностью... Если бы в детстве я не купался с тобой в одной лохани, подумал бы, что у меня не брат, а вторая сестра, только страшненькая.

— Поставь меня на пол, — немного сдавленно произнёс Рейстлин, которому становилось уже несколько тяжело дышать в таком положении, и неловко пошевелил болтающимися в воздухе ногами. — Пожалуйста.

Он знал это настроение Карамона и меньше всего хотел сейчас провоцировать его на какую-нибудь жестокую шутку.

Брат помедлил, потом как-то неприятно усмехнулся и действительно поставил его на ноги. Подержал ещё секунду, будто обнимая, и убрал руки.

— А я тебе подарочек привёз, — сказал как ни в чём не бывало. — Хорошенькую девицу, тоже всю в белом. Одёжки в пути могли немного помяться, но за самой девицей я досмотрел, не волнуйся. Будет тебе с кем почирикать о возвышенном, раз уж со мной ты беседовать разлюбил. Давно я не слыхал, как неправильно живу свою жизнь, даже соскучиться успел. Немного.

Рейстлин молчал, незаметно прикусив язык. Не дождавшись ответа, Карамон аккуратно взял его за подбородок, заставил поднять лицо.

— И если вы с ней друг друга утешите дружеским участием и лаской от тоски и безысходности, как у вас, светлых, вроде бы принято, я в обиде не буду. Помолитесь там хором или сделаете мне пару племянников...

— На это можешь не рассчитывать, — всё-таки не удержался Рейстлин.

— Да? Ты же её ещё даже не видел, — не отпуская его, Карамон шагнул вперёд, и Рейстлину пришлось сделать шаг назад. — Она красивая девка, вся одухотворённая такая, тебе понравится...

— Это не имеет значения, — пробормотал Рейстлин, продолжая отступать под чужим напором, пока в поясницу ему не упёрся край стола. Задетый свиток с шуршанием спланировал на ковёр. Рейстлин не мог оторвать взгляда от вдохновенной и, пожалуй, чуточку безумной улыбки брата, и едва решался даже моргнуть.

— Почему нет? — Карамон понизил тон, продолжая улыбаться. В голосе его зазвучали мягкие мурлычущие нотки сытого кота, лениво играющего с пойманной мышью, ладонь переместилась на шею Рейстлина сзади, вызвав волну колких мурашек. — Ты всю жизнь отмахиваешься от всякой девицы, что хоть на миг испытает к тебе симпатию. Может, этот засранец Танис был прав, и ты просто ждёшь того, кто взвалит тебя на плечо и уволочет, ни о чём не спрашивая? — он подался вперёд, навис, фактически вынуждая брата неудобно откинуться на локти. — Так я в этом мастер, и нечего больше ждать, Рейст.

Рейстлин и рад был бы не понять, куда движется их разговор — если можно назвать это разговором — но правда была в том, что он понимал, начал понимать, ещё когда Карамон только вошёл в комнату, нехорошо взбудораженный, взвинченный успешным сражением (где-то там горели города, дома, горели живьём люди). Ужасная правда состояла в том, что братья всегда прекрасно понимали друг друга, не поддерживая и не принимая — понимали, будучи столь различными, не сходясь столь во многом, настолько не будучи единым целым...

Ужасная правда была такова: какая-то часть Рейстлина, бывшая с ним ещё до рождения, росшая вместе с ним, сожалела об этой разделённости и отчаянно жаждала соединения. 

Уничтожить все существующие между ними разногласия, все конфликты, и тогда Рейстлин будет полностью защищён, будет цельным, будет счастлив...

Тогда он никогда уже не останется один.

Просто нужно сдаться, пожертвовать собой — своей самостью, принципами, тем, во что веришь. Заменить это всё — Карамоном. 

Ведь где-то очень глубоко — какой-то частью себя — он всегда желал именно этого.

Карамон подхватил его под спину, избавляя от неудобного положения, прижал к себе, склонился, будто для поцелуя.

— Я не хочу, — Рейстлин упёрся ладонью в грудь брату, словно это могло чем-то помочь.

— Врёшь, — уверенно отверг Карамон. Рейстлин проклял их близнецовую, утробную связь, из-за которой Карамону не нужно было даже трогать его, чтобы знать, чувствовать отзвуком предательскую тягу неизбалованного лаской тела.

Тело не беспокоили горящие города и убитые люди. Тело знало: Карамон позаботится, защитит, не даст в обиду. Когда плохо, Карамон придёт и сделает хорошо. 

Карамон держал его, большой и сильный, пахнущий дымом, потом и кровью, но даже этот запах не мог перешибить телесную убеждённость: я в безопасности с ним.

Вот, оказывается, когда и как аукается одиночество, нелюдимость и любовь к книгам. Когда единственным, кого знаешь достаточно, чтобы к нему могло потянуть, вдруг оказывается Тёмный Воитель Всебесцветной.

— Я тоже об этом думал, — едва ли не доверительно поведал Карамон. — Раньше. Когда ты забирался ко мне под одеяло и стучал зубами, холодный как лягушка, и совсем не чувствовал, что у меня стоит на твои трясущиеся мощи... Но тебя трогать было страшно тогда — поломать боялся.

— Теперь не боишься? Брат...

— Да, давай, напомни мне, что мы братья. Вдруг я позабыл! — теперь Карамон облапал его уже всерьёз, целеустремлённо потянул вверх белый подол.

— Не надо! — Рейстлин инстинктивно дёрнулся в сторону, но дёргаться-то было особенно некуда. Вдоль позвоночника брызнули холодные мурашки, жаром загорелись щёки.

— Я тебя не спрашиваю, надо или нет, — отрезал Карамон, потрясающе безразличный к чужим метаниям. Легко подхватил одеревеневшего от внутренней борьбы Рейстлина и посадил на стол перед собой. — Здесь или в койке?

В глазах брата горел опасный огонёк, безошибочно подсказавший Рейстлину: любые дальнейшие попытки возражать будут восприняты как вариация ответа «здесь». 

Категорическое нежелание лишаться невинности на столе сплелось со стремлением отсрочить грядущий позор хоть как-то, и маг хрипло выдохнул:

— В постели.

— Вот это другой разговор! — одобрил Карамон, подхватил добычу под спину и колени и отнёс на кровать. Сбросил в россыпь подушек и скомандовал. — Раздевайся! Если, когда я всё с себя скину, на тебе ещё что-то будет, я порву это «что-то» к собачьим лебедям, — и первым дёрнул с собственных плеч любимый алый плащ.

Рейстлин разделся прежде, чем опомнился, и тут же забился поглубже в подушки, что, разумеется, не помогло — Карамон с большой охотой выкопал его, невзирая на пассивное сопротивление, разложил перед собой и со скептической миной охватил руками сперва торчащие рёбра, а потом впалый живот.

— Ел сегодня? — строго спросил Карамон.

— Что?! — Рейстлин неверяще уставился на него, приподнявшись на локтях. 

— Понятно, — вздохнул Карамон.

Рейстлин слабо понадеялся, что неутешительный вид его мослов заставит брата отказаться от безумной идеи, но несмотря на скепсис, член у Карамона стоял на зависть, и от этого факта — и вида — Рейстлина запоздало затрясло от страха. Он был весьма далёк от искушённости в любви, но некоторыми теоретическими знаниями обладал, и этих знаний вполне хватало чтобы понять: ему, Рейстлину, сейчас будет очень, очень больно и плохо.

— Мёрзнешь? — по-своему истолковал его дрожь Карамон. — Ничего, сейчас согреемся...

Этого утешения Рейстлин не выдержал, и с быстротой спасающей свою жизнь ящерицы рванулся к краю кровати. Карамон поймал его в последний момент за щиколотку и сжал так, что маг вскрикнул.

— А вот бегать не надо, — ласково и угрожающе посоветовал Карамон, утыкая пойманного лицом в подушку и принимаясь неторопливо разминать его плечи и спину, как делал порой, заметив, что брат слишком уж болезненно передёргивается, пересидев в неудобном положении над книгой. Рейстлин глухо охнул от боли, потом, по мере того как кровь приливала к ноющим мышцам, невольно расслабился. Это было приятно — знакомо и приятно. Не говоря уж о том, что из такого положения вывернуться он бы всё равно не сумел.

Когда Карамон спустился руками к его пояснице, Рейстлин встретил это перемещение только невнятным мычащим звуком, в котором сложно было разобрать протест или одобрение, и повернул голову, вжался в подушку пылающей щекой, облегчая себе дыхание. Карамон склонился над ним, подул на раскрасневшуюся кожу поясницы. Рейстлин инстинктивно дрыгнул ногами, но вырваться из-под придавившего его веса было не так-то просто.

— Карамон, подожди! Послушай.... — заговорил он торопливо, с отвращением чувствуя дрожь в собственном голосе.

Горячая, пахнущая кожей доспеха, дымом и солью ладонь с размаху запечатала ему рот, ударив по губам.

— Нееет, — протянул Карамон, склоняясь ниже, к самому уху, и мимолётно касаясь его языком, прихватывая зубами (Рейстлин снова дёрнулся, равно от неожиданной боли, стыда и острого импульса возбуждения; можно было и не сомневаться, что уши у него сейчас же сделались цвета любимого Карамонова плаща). — Это ты будешь слушать, для разнообразия, а говорить буду я. Сможешь помолчать немного, или сочинить тебе какой-нибудь кляп?

Рейстлин дождался, пока его отпустят и осторожно кивнул. Происходящее было достаточно унизительно и без затыкающей рот тряпки.

— Отлично, — Карамон отстранился и вернулся к массажу, только теперь он уделял основное внимание ягодицам и ногам, чередуя сильные, разгоняющие кровь движения рук с лёгкими щипками, поглаживаниями и щекоткой дыханием. Рейстлин зажмурился и прикусил губу: с каждой секундой лежать так становилось всё менее удобно, приходилось прикладывать нешуточные усилия, чтобы не начать самым бесстыжим образом ёрзать и тереться о покрывало.

Наконец Карамон остановился, вздёрнул его на колени и скомандовал:

— Сдвинь ноги. Теснее! Какой же ты тощий...

Иногда Рейстлин по-настоящему радовался, что мозги в их семье унаследовал не он один. Например сейчас, когда брат провёл мокрыми от слюны пальцами по внутренним сторонам его бёдер и начал втискиваться туда же членом.

— Что, испугался? — хрипло и напряжённо рассмеялся над ним Карамон. — Правда подумал, я тебе сейчас в задницу насухо суну? Неееет, ты мне пока живой нужен, братик.

Рейстлин молчал, жмурился до багровых кругов перед глазами, кусал губу, чтобы не выдать себя немужественным стоном, но ничего не мог поделать с сотрясавшей его насквозь дрожью. Одна широченная горячая ладонь лежала у него между лопаток, прижимая к постели, вторая — на животе, не позволяя сползти вниз бёдрами, и максимум свободы, которую они оставляли ему — свобода слепо корчиться, безуспешно пытаясь избавиться одновременно от чужой намного превосходящей физической силы и совершенно неодолимой силы собственного телесного желания.

— Мы обязательно всё сделаем как надо, — прошептал Карамон, когда его бёдра прижались к бёдрам Рейстлина вплотную. Он ненадолго замер. — Потом. У нас с тобой впереди вечность, Рейст. Я не буду раздевать тебя, может быть только задеру тебе подол на голову — всегда мечтал это сделать. Твой, мать его, белоснежный подол... как же он меня бесит!.. Не буду торопиться, изведу на тебя хоть пол галлона масла, и попробуй только пискни, что тебе больно и я о тебе не забочусь! — он коротко рыкнул от сочетания удовольствия и неудовлетворённости (конечно, сжимающие его член худосочные ляжки не были пределом мечтаний). — Я буду трахать тебя пальцами, долго: сначала одним, чтобы ты мог привыкнуть, потом двумя, а потом — кто знает, к чему ты окажешься готов, а? Я позволю тебе говорить, хочу слышать, как ты грызёшь губы и стонешь, пытаясь притвориться, что контролируешь себя, что контролируешь хоть что-то. Ты не сможешь, не сумеешь прикинуться, что меня или тебя тут нет... Я буду делать это медленно, пока ты не перестанешь хныкать и не начнёшь просить о большем, пока ты не скажешь «пожалуйста»... и вот тогда — только тогда — я наконец-то выебу тебя так, как давно надо было сделать. Так, как ты заслужил. Ты у меня собственное имя забудешь, обещаю. И потом, когда ты не сможешь уже даже скулить, я — может быть! — позволю тебе кончить. Чтобы ты не смел врать мне или себе, что тебе было плохо со мной! Потому что тебе будет хорошо, Рейст. Тебе же хорошо сейчас?  
Вместо ответа Рейстлин подтянул ко рту собственную руку и неуклюже облизал. Не глядя, потянулся вниз, ловя в очередной раз протиснувшийся меж его бёдер член Карамона в кокон дрожащих пальцев. Так казалось проще, будто словесное признание имело бы больше силы. Будто для них двоих всё и так не было самым отвратительным образом очевидно.

— Ммм... так и думал, — протянул Карамон. К счастью, развивать эту тему он не стал — то ли пожалел, то ли — и более вероятно — не хотел тратить дыхание.

Кончая, он навалился на Рейстлина так, что тот на миг испугался: раздавит. Впрочем, Карамон почти сразу отстранился, взял Рейстлина за плечи и перевернул на спину.

— Оставь меня в покое, — глухо произнёс Рейстлин, закрывая глаза. Больше всего он надеялся, что брат сейчас оденется и уйдёт, дав ему возможность прийти в чувство, собрать остатки рассудка и самоуважения и решить, как жить дальше.

Но, разумеется, боги не были к нему настолько милостивы.

— Никогда! — весело ответил Карамон, беззастенчиво разглядывая и без того отлично знакомое ему тело близнеца. Впрочем, до этого злополучного вечера он едва ли видел его возбуждённым.

— Пожалуйста, уйди, — сдался Рейстлин, хватая край измявшегося покрывала и пытаясь прикрыться им. — Ты получил, что хотел.

— С чего ты взял? Вовсе нет, — гортанно возразил Карамон, садясь на пятки. Крепко схватив не ожидавшего от истомно-расслабленного брата такой прыти Рейстлина за лодыжки, он рванул его на себя, протащив по несчастному обкончанному покрывалу спиной. Рейстлин непроизвольно вскрикнул, неловко хватаясь за подушку одной рукой; вторая бессмысленно проехалась по обнажившемуся одеялу.

Карамон деловито подгрёб все подвернувшиеся подушки ему под бёдра и, поглаживая блестящие следами его собственной слюны и смазки тощие ноги, склонился над пахом, поросшим такими же, как у него самого, курчавыми тёмными волосами. Рейстлин попытался было сесть, но тут же рухнул обратно, почувствовав влажное прикосновение языка к члену.

Сквозь звон в ушах пробился тихий протяжный стон, и Рейстлин не сразу понял, что сам издаёт этот звук. 

Карамон тёрся об него лицом, жадно втягивал в себя воздух, покусывал нежную кожу раздвинутых бёдер, потом бросил на совершенно ошарашенного ощущениями брата тёмный многообещающий взгляд, опустил голову и легонько подул на обнажившуюся влажную головку. 

Рейстлин обеими руками вцепился в покрывало, впечатывая жёсткий узор вышивки в ладони, и всё-таки прокусил нижнюю губу до кровавого металлического вкуса, когда Карамон обнял его член жарким ртом, слегка посасывая. Порез на лице Карамона вновь кровоточил, красная линия тянулась к губам, так что, быть может, и он сейчас чувствовал привкус металла.

Упрямое желание молчать больше не имело значения: Рейстлин действительно сдался на милость победителя, даже зная, что милосердием тот отродясь не отличался. Карамон, не приемлющий никаких полумер, никаких вариантов сдачи, кроме полной и безоговорочной капитуляции, должен был быть доволен.

И что-то в душе Рейстлина сейчас плавилось от блаженного осознания принадлежности, спаянности, соединённости, неотъемлемости. Это «что-то» тоже было довольно.

Пальцы Карамона ласкали его с трудно представимой нежностью, поглаживали мошонку, настойчиво проникали между ягодиц. Если бы Рейстлин ещё мог соображать, он, верно, испугался бы, что брат решил исполнить свою угрозу прямо сейчас — но соображать он не мог, только глухо и длинно стонал на выдохе, вскидывая бёдра в инстинктивной попытке вколотиться глубже в чужое горло.

Карамон проглотил его семя — не слишком обильное — с забавной гримасой, одновременно выражающей отвращение и любопытство, потянулся и лёг, умостив тяжёлую голову на живот брату и собственнически обняв его бёдра.

— Я передумал, — сказал он хрипло. — Насчёт девчонки. Думаю, она перебьётся. Ты — моё, никому не отдам, — припомнив что-то, ухмыльнулся и добавил. — Сам обижу.

И самым жутким, самым пугающим было то, что что-то в душе отчаянно пытающегося отдышаться Рейстлина отвечало блаженным согласием и на это. 

 

Карамон спал крепким сном праведника, шумно сопя. Рейстлин лежал под его тяжёлой рукой, глядя в темноту открытыми глазами.

В комнате, в постели остро пахло ими обоими. И сексом. Обличающий, не оставляющий места оправданиям запах.

Рейстлин отлично представлял, что будет дальше. Теперь Карамон, и прежде не баловавший его своим отсутствием, вовсе сократит расстояние между ними. Скорее всего, переселит к себе, или, по крайней мере, будет приходить к брату на ночь — каждую ночь. И, разумеется, он сделает всё, что обещал, и многое, многое другое.

Пугало, впрочем, не это, и даже не то, что Рейстлину это, скорее всего, понравится — унизительная мысль, но правде свойственно порой быть унизительной. Самое худшее, что совместная постель привяжет Рейстлина к брату ещё сильнее, и сделает побег ещё более сложным, если не вовсе невозможным.

Сколько бы он ни выжидал, и как бы ни пытался предусмотреть всё, всех перехитрить, кажется, пришло время действовать, положившись на удачу. И девушка, о которой говорил Карамон — нужно найти способ взять её с собой. Не нужно долго гадать, на ком Карамон сорвёт злость, обнаружив, что брат сбежал, обманув его. Немыслимо обречь на такую судьбу ни в чём неповинного человека.

Карамон перевернулся во сне и прижал Рейстлина к себе крепче.

Рейстлин закрыл глаза.

Карамон служит злу по своему собственному выбору, но Рейстлин не обязан быть его тенью. Он тоже может выбирать сам.

Всё ещё есть те, кто борется, вместо того, чтобы покорно ждать прихода драконьей армии. Кто-то, разрушающий планы, кто-то, появляющийся то тут, то там — кто бы это ни был, Рейстлин не сомневался: его сестра с ними, если только она жива. Но даже если и нет, им, верно, пригодится в компании маг, пусть и не совсем настоящий.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF DragonLance 2015


End file.
